Subcutaneous devices can be utilized to dispense material (such as medicine) to subjects in which such devices have been implanted. These devices may be desirable for ensuring patient compliance and convenience. However, reloading such devices may require invasive techniques for refilling the dispensed material, including repeatedly puncturing the skin of the subject or placing a port in the subject's skin.